Une séparation dévastatrice
by Romane26
Summary: Quand Levy quitte Gajeel, comment réagit il? Le supportera-t-il?
_Voici un petit one-shot j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Ca n'a rien à voir avec mes autres fictions mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment donc voilà!_

 **-Aller Gajeel arrête de pleurer! T'es grand! Le Gajeel Redfox que je connais ne pleure jamais, alors tu vas pas commencer aujourd'hui! Je te l'interdit! En plus tu m'énerves tu ne m'écoute même pas tellement tu pleures!** Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. **Super moi aussi je commence à pleurer maintenant… Aller s'il te plait Gajeel, sourit moi. Je sais que notre séparation est dure à accepter mais tu es fort, tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi, comme avant qu'on ne se rencontre! Par contre tu n'as pas le droit de retourner dans une guilde noire! Tu restes à Fairy tail! Comme moi d'ailleurs, car quand on entre à Fairy tail on y reste pour toujours.**

 **-Pourquoi? Pourquoi?!**

 **C'est vrai que c'est moi qui te quitte, mais ne pense pas que je ne sois pas triste. J'ai passé de si bons moments avec toi, rah mince maintenant je pleure encore plus! Enfin peut importe, tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, qui te ressemblera plus, et tu auras des enfants, aussi beaux que toi je l'espère. Ta femme auras tellement de chance de t'avoir, sauf que cette femme ne sera pas moi, le destin ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensemble voilà tout. Mon cœur n'appartenait qu'à toi, maintenant il appartient aussi à un autre homme. Je suis navrée de devoir te laisser, d'en quelques sorte t'abandonner mais c'est ainsi… Et arrête de pleurer tu veux?! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça…**

 **-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça putain?!**

 **-Si mes coups pouvaient te faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu mal sache que je te frapperai! Je préférerai encore te voir en colère que triste. Ca me fend le cœur de devoir te laisser comme ça, si j'avais su je t'aurai prévenu avant, mais c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne prévoit pas malheureusement… Aller écoute moi nom d'un chien! J'en ai marre de parler dans le vent! Même maintenant t'es pas foutu de te concentrer deux minutes! Aller Gajeel, je t'en prie, sourit, encore une fois, de ton magnifique sourire, ouvre ses magnifiques yeux carmins. Je n'ai plus le temps, je dois partir, je sais que tu t'en remettra, pas tout de suite c'est vrai, mais avec le temps toutes les blessures guérissent pas vraie? Bon aller j'y vais, et t'as intérêt à faire de ton mieux pour aller bien!** Puis Levy s'en va, laissant Gajeel seul, à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. A côté de lui un petit corps sans vie repose:

 **-Pourquoi?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?! Bordel Levy pourquoi?! Je tenais tellement à toi! Putain tu fait chier! Sérieux tu peux partir comme ça! Pas maintenant! T'as pas l'droit d'me quitter merde! En plus j'arriverai jamais à m'occuper d'notre gosse tout seul! Il va avoir besoin d'sa mère bordel! Revient! Tout de suite! Je t'interdit de mourir! Aller Levy merde! T'es forte! C'est pas un p'tit sort de merde qui peut t'tuer! Aller Levy! J't'en supplie m'abandonne pas! J'vais faire comment sans toi?! T'es pas possible franchement! Répond moi bordel! Réveille toi! Aller!**

Il devient impossible à Gajeel de parler, les larmes coulent le long de ses joues, il était à deux doigts de prendre le sort à sa place, il n'a pas été assez rapide pour se mettre devant elle. Elle était bien trop faible pour encaisser un tel sort, lui aurait pu y survivre, mais ça leur adversaire le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a visée elle, et pas lui. Maintenant cet ennemi ne fait plus parti de se monde: dès que le sort à touché Levy, Gajeel s'est rué sur lui et lui a lancé ses sorts les plus puissants et les coups les plus forts dont il était capable, tuant donc le meurtrier de sa bien aimée, la mère de son fils, la femme qu'il aimé plus que tout, avec qui il voulait rester pour toujours, pour laquelle il était prêt à mourir, à vivre les pires tortures qui soient, mais pas à la laisser mourir sous ses yeux, impuissant. Il aurait aimé lui reparler au moins encore une fois avant qu'elle ne parte définitivement, mais entre le combat et la tristesse il n'a pas entendu les mots de sa douce. Il fait alors la dernière chose qu'il peut faire à sa chère et tendre: il l'embrasse tendrement, le dernier baiser qu'il lui donnera, sur ses lèvres désormais froides, qui ne bougent plus et dont l'air ne sort plus.


End file.
